Fleug
Fleug is a longtime veteran of the Risk Universalis Community, his earliest traces going back to his activity in 2014 on the account 'NintendoDudeMan' which is now in the hands of a hacker. Despite the amount of time he has been here and his obscurity, he is still here. He can mostly be found on Forced Customs, enforcing the FC Rulebook. Origins In 2011, the person behind Fleug would create an account called, 'AwesomeEpicGuy32' on September 7th, 2011. The account is now gone and replaced with a mock account from 2013. Over the next 4 years, he would jumble different accounts, losing most of them to password loss. On July 30th, 2013 he would create NintendoDudeMan, but he would not join risk until mid 2014 during Risk's early era. In 2015, NintendoDudeMan was stolen by a exploiter and he would have to use a new one. Originally named builderman6532bobman before he changed the name, the account was created by his younger brother and abandoned. With this new account, he would continue to play risk, and still does to this very day. Time on Risk Since 2014, Fleug has witnessed and lived through many events that shaped Risk's history. Such as Johnsony's Communist Revolt against Risk, where the map was splatooned and the players violently fought with swords. Fleug was on Johnsony's side. It is noted that if you were to speak with him about the old days, he excitedly and fondly remembers them. It was noted that before the Maps feature was ever even an idea, he was quite good at the borders of Germany, America and China and sometimes makes small and un-noticable fixes to the maps. He has been banned only once, by Castlemore, when during his Experienced Days he put a notification up above, and realized that it could not be removed, thus Castlemore banned him. Fleug also took part in the Anti-Anime Revolt on September 1st, 2018. Where he along with many others, were muted endlessly for their beliefs. He still supports Anti-Anime to this day. He has served in the Administration many times, but found it distasteful after awhile, and chose to stay a participant. During his time as a participant, he had a small following, which designated him as 'Papi Fleug'. He has since been repromoted to Trusted Participant and serves Risk to this day. He has stated that he has no affiliation with Risk Political Parties, and that he 'doesn't care.' Other Group Activity. ---- During 2016, he would join a Minibuilder group named RP Minibuilders. Where he would exercise his minibuilding skills and become a Moderator on there. It was there that he would meet 2 of his close friends, snak02588bro and pumapaws. Fleug became friends with pumapaws because he sent him a random friend request while puma was building mountains. He met snak02588bro through Space Roleplays he would conduct on there with pumapaws, and the two would often argue, as snak stated that he hated wehraboos, the two eventually became friends after Fleug made Space RP an official game. In 2017, he would join a small group that would later become Risk's Arch-enemy, World Conquest. WC is still around today, with much more members due to its stupid system of accepting literally everyone that applies. He would do Axis World Dominations as Germany on there due to his skill in roleplay and the incompetence of other members. He would go up all the way to a Legendary Conquerer before he would eventually leave due to his realization of WC's stupidity and wastefulness. Affiliations Fleug is classified as a strong and dedicated wehraboo/kaiserboo, but continues to play other countries such as the Netherlands, China and Japan. China and Netherlands, mostly taking place on the Forced Customs Server. He is a follower of the Church of Johnsony Links ---- *Account: https://www.roblox.com/users/49540161/profile *NintendoDudeMan (hacked, it is noted that the hacker still uses the account): https://www.roblox.com/users/46285277/profile *Johnsony, one of Fleug's friends: https://www.roblox.com/users/10936243/profile, wiki: https://ru3.wikia.com/wiki/Isidor_Polacek *First recorded evidence of Fleug as NintendoDudeMan, he is the green blob in Africa, dated August 1st, 2015: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aelPv4AIecs